moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Doug Hertz
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = 30 Days of Night | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | known relatives = | status = | born = 1971 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Joel Tobeck. | died = 2007 | 1st appearance = 30 Days of Night (2007) | final appearance = | actor = Joel Tobeck }} is a supporting character featured in the 2007 vampire film 30 Days of Night. He was played by actor Joel Tobeck. Biography was a resident of the desolate town of Barrow, Alaska - one of the most remote regions in the state. Every year, from November to December, the northernmost community in the world was plunged into thirty days of endless, sunless night. A brood of vampires, led by an elder named Marlow Roderick came to Barrow with the knowledge that they could feed indiscriminately without fear of hiding away from the effects of the sun. Marlow's group slaughtered their way through the town, gorging themselves on blood until there were only a small handful of people left. At the recommendation of a young woman named Denise, Doug and a small group of survivors holed up at the abandoned attic of a man named Charlie Kelso. Tensions ran high within the group. Some wanted to stay secluded and hide, but Doug preferred to take his chances fighting the vampires. In this instance, cooler heads prevailed and Doug remained with the group. Within a week however, food and resources grew scarce and Doug and the others had to risk leaving the safety of the attic to restock their supplies. The group ventured forth and made their way to Steve's General Store. As they entered, they discovered a little girl vampire feeding on the bloody remains of a young man named Tom Melanson. Sheriff Eben Oleson and Carter Davies fought the vampire, but it was Eben's younger brother Jake who finally did her in. By Day 18, the group decided to follow Sheriff Oleson and make their way to the underground utilidor. As they silently walked through the snow, a vampire woman with long, blonde hair leaped down from the room of a building and pounced on him. She tore away at his throat as the others begin to run and Doug was killed. 30 Days of Night (2007) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by David Slade, Steve Niles, Stuart Beattie and Brian Nelson. * is exclusive to the continuity of the 30 Days of Night feature film and has no counterpart in the original 30 Days of Night comic book series. See also External Links * * * 30 Days of Night at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Characters who are killed by vampires; Characters who have their throats ripped out ---- Category:30 Days of Night (2007)/Characters Category:2007/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies